Battle of Pelruan
The Battle of Pelruan was an assault launched upon the town of Pelruan by the Lambent. Order of Battle Prelude After the revelation of the Lambent Invasion, Vectes prepared for battle with polyps from Lambent Stalks with the help of the Gorasni and a Stranded fleet led by Lyle Ollivar. In order to protect Pelruan, Gears were deployed to protect the town along with the town veterans. Eventually the defending forces spotted a Lambent Leviathan in the harbor and alerted Lt.Donneld Mathieson in Control to its presence. He dispatched a Raven with Gorasni milita men to help. First Wave The battle started when the Leviathan in the harbor launched polyps at Pelruan. The defending forces started fighting back and KR Three-Three arrived to help. The Raven added its own fire into the fray, but the Leviathan launched polyps into it, destroying the Raven and killing the crew. Eventually the defenders of the town defeat the polyps, but the Leviathan disappears. Second Wave After the first wave was over, reinforcements were sent in the form of eight Gorasni milita men led by Yanik Laas in KR-239 which also came as back-up. The Raven's crew decide to do an attack run on the Leviathan and Lt.Kevan Mitchell opened fire on it, causing it to try to take out the Raven with a tentacle and barley miss. The attack also caused the Leviathan to launch a second wave of polyps at the shore. The town veterans are ordered to back up the Gorasni men but the veterans, who had grievances against the Gorasni from the Pendulum Wars, refuse to back them up as they charge the polyps. However, after some polyps broke through the line, Mataki managed to force the veterans to back them up. The defenders manage to kill most of the polyps and Samantha Byrne hunts down the remainder on her rat-bike. However, a Gear named Anton Silber is injured and although the townspeople manage to stop the bleeding, he will lose his leg. Third Wave After the Raven spotted the Leviathan and started another attack on it, it released more polyps into the town. This time, Anya Stroud rides as a passanger in the Packhorse driven by Bernadette Mataki acting as gunner through the side window and taking down polyps while giving Bernie directions on where to drive. Out in the harbor, Mitchell unloads all of the Raven's ammo into the Leviathan's head, killing it and it explodes afterwards. With the Leviathan dead, the town's defenders take out the remaining polyps and win the battle. Aftermath Not long after this battle is won, one of the other two Leviathans is eliminated by the Clement and the Zephyr using torpedoes together and the other one is killed by the Hammer of Dawn, ending the First Battle of New Jacinto and stopping the Lambent attack on Vectes. Also, the Stranded abandon Vectes and end the Stranded Insurgency, believing the Lambent will destroy the COG. During this battle, Bernie's dog Mac goes missing and he's found ten days later covered in fresh burns, showing that all of the polyps were apparently not killed. While investigating this, three Lambent Stalks pop out of the ground, showing that the threat isn't completely over as Delta Squad calls for help to get rid of them. References Category:Battles Category:Events Category:COG military victories